


Of Birds, Boats and Dates

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Even after a month together, neither Mishima nor Ryuji knew what to do on a romantic date, so they try to follow a classmate's advice, only to regret it soon after.





	Of Birds, Boats and Dates

To tell the truth, Mishima had no idea of how romantic dates were supposed to work.

“So...” said Ryuji by his side, lightly frowning at the lake before them. “Is this what couples usually do? Like, float around in a giant duck?”

He didn’t want to admit it, but when Ryuji put it into words, the situation became even more absurd: two guys, walking together in that park, holding hands, attracting more gazes than he felt comfortable with, staring at those silly-looking boats on the lake, considering getting _inside_ one.

“It’s a swan,” corrected Mishima with a sigh. “And I guess? At least the girls I asked said this place was romantic.”

Ryuji offered him an amused look, smiling with the corner of his lips.

“And you’re sure they weren’t just messin’ with you?” he asked.

Mishima pouted at Ryuji, who chuckled, placing an arm around his waist.

“I’m just kiddin’,” he said with that wide, bright smile of his, giving Mishima a brief kiss on the side of his head. “Okay, then... Let’s go get a duck for ourselves.”

Mishima considered correcting him again, but didn’t, instead smiling to himself as he followed Ryuji closely, joining their hands once again. It had been just a little more than a month since they officially started going out — officially, since there had been a few kisses and touches before it — and, despite some awkwardness and embarrassing moments, it had been amazing. Learning about Ryuji’s bisexuality helped Mishima better accept himself and his attraction to boys, and opening up to each other slowly changed their friendship into something different. Something he never thought he would have — much less with Ryuji — but still enjoyed like nothing else.

The problem was, neither of them had any experience in being in a relationship, so they had to figure out together what couples usually did when going out.

They rented a swan boat, and as soon as Mishima got inside it, he started to regret his decision.

“This is a little embarrassing...” he admitted.

Ryuji, however, simply chuckled.

“’Course it is!” he said. “We’re two dudes inside a giant goose... What did you expect?”

“It’s a swan, Ryuji,” said Mishima. “And I don’t know what I expected, but I’m about to jump into the lake to escape this.”

“Don’t you even think about it!” said Ryuji, hugging his waist again, keeping him in place. “Now, start pedaling... Don’t just leave all the work to me.”

“You’re such a gentleman...” sighed Mishima, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, I know.”

But he did as his partner said, and soon the two of them were crossing the lake in that ridiculous boat, attracting even more curious gazes to them, for Mishima’s dismay. It wasn’t like he was embarrassed of being with Ryuji, but he knew many people still found it weird to see two boys together, and, despite his efforts, he couldn’t simply ignore them.

Since he was a kid, his family wanted him to be the “perfect son”, acting as if his good manners and grades were nothing but the minimum they expected of him, and every little mistake he did was a big disappointment, and a proof that he was nothing but a “problem child”. Because of that, he did his best not to contradict them, or do anything that would make others judge him. He tried to become what others wanted him to be: a smart, polite boy, who never raised his voice, never got into trouble, and never crossed the line. Someone who, someday, would get the perfect job, and find a perfect woman, and have equally perfect children to repeat that cycle. Part of him was conformed to that already, and never questioned the plans others had for him.

But, this time, he didn’t want to follow those plans. He really liked that boy beside him, and, even if it meant to be seen as “weird” or a “disappointment”, he wasn’t willing to give up on their relationship.

Mishima tried not to think about those things anymore, but failed. With a low groan, he hid his face on Ryuji’s shoulder, soon feeling his boyfriend’s hand on his head, caressing his hair.

“Hey, you’re missing the sight…” said Ryuji with a chuckle.

“I know…” answered Mishima. “But I hate when people look at me.”

“Screw them,” answered Ryuji. “They don’t even know us, and we probably won’t see them again, anyway.”

Mishima tried to focus on that thought. Ryuji’s words made sense in his mind, but it was still difficult for him not to care. Noticing his silence, Ryuji stopped pedaling, turning to Mishima and pulling him into a hug.

“You’re worrying too much again…” he said in a low, gentle voice.

“Sorry…”

“No need to apologize,” Ryuji moved away, just enough to kiss his forehead. “But, really… People are always judging others over nothing. They’re lookin’ at us now, but give then ten minutes and they’ll find somethin’ else to gossip about.”

“I know…” Mishima closed his eyes, relaxing in Ryuji’s embrace, resting his face on the crook of his neck. “I’m really trying to change this, but sometimes I start thinking too much.”

“It’s okay, Yuuki. I just don’t wanna see you stop doing things you like ‘cause of it, even if it means pestering you every time you do it.”

Mishima smiled against Ryuji’s neck, before giving it a brief kiss.

“Okay,” he said, moving away from Ryuji, sitting straight again. “So, back to pedaling?”

“Damn, my legs are tired…”

Despite the complaint, Ryuji helped him move the boat around the lake again. Mishima looked at the water surrounding them: it was beautiful, but, for some reason, he felt like something was still missing in that day.

“Y’know...” said Ryuji after a while, calling his attention. “Maybe I’m not that romantic, but I think I’d rather just go eat something good with you, and then spend the day playing games together.”

“Right?” agreed Mishima. “It seems much better than being in a place filled with people glaring at us… And we could even buy some snacks to eat while we play.”

They looked at each other, realization falling upon them at the same time.

“What the hell are we doing in this turkey, then?” asked Ryuji.

“I don’t know!” admitted Mishima. “I just wanted to go on a date with you. Besides, I told you this is a…” he stopped talking, frowning at Ryuji. “Wait, you’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

“You only realized it now?”

“You jerk…”

Mishima pouted at him, but as soon as he looked at Ryuji’s face, it turned into a laugh. Ryuji accompanied him, playfully messing his hair. Now it seemed pretty obvious, but Mishima had been so worried about how dates were supposed to work that he hadn’t stopped to think about what they actually wanted to do.

“Well, shall we go back?” he asked.

Ryuji placed a hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer, kissing his lips.

“Just after a few more minutes of embarrassment,” he said.

“What?” Mishima widened his eyes at him. “Why?”

Again, Ryuji offered him that crooked smile.

“’Cause you look cute like that,” he said.

“I don’t!”

Ryuji’s expression made it clear that his protests were useless. Mishima groaned, hiding his face again, while Ryuji chuckled to himself, caressing the back of his neck. Mishima would never admit it, but being like that didn’t feel bad at all. Embarrassing? Without a doubt. But unpleasant? Honestly, he could think of at least a thousand things worse than that.

When his boyfriend finally had enough of his suffering, they left the park, stopping at the ramen restaurant before making their way back to Ryuji’s house with a bag full of snacks. The rest of the day was spent in the most common way possible, with both of them sitting side by side on Ryuji’s bed, playing games while chatting, laughing, and stuffing their mouths with food. For some, it would probably seem like a boring day, but for him, it was perfect.

After that day, neither of them tried to change how things worked in their relationship. Sometimes they would stay at home, and others, they would go out together to a place they wanted to visit, or watch a movie, or spend time with their friends, without caring if it seemed like _what a couple would do_ or not. When Mishima thought about it, they were still acting like they were friends, except now they also kissed, and touched, and held hands… All those things they didn’t do before, and that he came to love, just like he loved Ryuji himself.

He still didn’t know how dates were supposed to work, but he liked what he had with Ryuji the way it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me as I fall for another rarepair... But Mishima deserves the love, and as long as my boy Ryuji is happy, I'm happy.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♥


End file.
